


Six in the Desert

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, Memories, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Six remembers being in the desert.
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Sam Goode
Series: Lorictober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 7





	Six in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a Lorictober prompt list on tumblr that I’m doing. I’m excited to be doing this.

Six hated the desert. She remembered being tired and alone with Marina, Eight and Ella on the other side of the world and no way to contact them. And the sand. It was everywhere and when the wind blew the sand felt like sandpaper against her skin. And then being captured by the Mogs.

The beach wasn’t a desert. It just had sand like it—and not even dry sand, mostly wet sand. And Sam was with her, and they splashed in the water… Yet she couldn’t help remembering that desert, being trapped and helpless. Before they’d lost Eight.

She wasn’t okay, and maybe none of them would be. The war would linger with them. Sam laid beside her on the sand. “Are you okay?”

“I keep thinking about the desert.”

Sam slid his fingers into hers. “Maybe we should visit a place away from sand for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hiked a sand dune and blowing sand feels like sandpaper.


End file.
